


Old and New Memories

by That_Girl_Under_A_Rock



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Big Brother Thorin, Brothers teasing baby sister, Canon Compliant, Durin Family, Durin Family Feels, Durin family fluff, Durin siblings - Freeform, Dís Feels, F/M, Family Fluff, Gen, Pre-Sack of Erebor, Protective brothers Thorin and Frerin, Wedding day prep, Young Thorin Oakenshield, pre-marrige Dís
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 07:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16214465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Girl_Under_A_Rock/pseuds/That_Girl_Under_A_Rock
Summary: Thorin reflects on old family memories on the day of his sister's wedding





	Old and New Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a tumblr request with the prompts  
> "catch me if you can!" "take that back!" "you´re special to me," "you own my heart," "put me down!"   
> As always thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!

Thorin found himself looking out over the Gallary  of the king, watching as the hall transformed into a place of celebration and joy. Gems of blue of and white were strung together with thin metal wire making the fire from the torches lining the hall cast dazzling flickers of light onto the stonework and tables. Dís was off with their mother, Ásdís, likely trying to relax before the evening festivities. Despite the day being all about Dís, Thorin knew she was likely to be very tired. He never thought that his little sister would be the first of them marry, maybe Frerin with his charming smile and easy going personality, but not Dís who was always trying to out do both her elder brothers.

He stepped back out of the hall and made his way to his favorite balcony over looking the entrance into the mountain. From there Thorin could see into the gallery where dwarrows hurried about hanging decorations and setting tables, and out of the mountain across the fields and to the forest beyond. Leaning against the railing he looked out over the land, letting the cool breeze blow through his dark hair and take him back to another time.

* * *

 

Thorin had always been a little tall for dwarf, even when he was younger. Sometimes he was anxious about it, other times it came in very handy. Like when he was playing with Frerin and Dís, and Thorin was the only one tall enough to successfully play keep away.

“Thorin!” Dís puffed as she jumped and reached for the little ram toy in her eldest brother’s hand. She jumped a few more times and then sat with a huff on the ground, her dress puffing out in much the same way her cheeks did when she was an upset toddler. “Why do you want the toy anyway?”

Thorin looked at Frerin who had given up much sooner and was instead looking through some of the other stuffed toys they all used to play with. Thorin knelt down and looked into the stubborn brown eyes of his little sister before ruffling her curly brown hair, and planning on giving it back to her. “I was just curious because I don’t reme-“

“You have elf ears!” She Before he could finish his thought Dís had taken off running out the door and into the hall.

Thorin sat in stunned silence for a moment, only the laughter of his brother drew him out of his surprise. He shook his head and dashed out the door. “You take that back!” Thorin cried running after his little sister.

“Catch me if you can!” She called over her shoulder, her curly hair bouncing wildly with each stride. She didn’t dare look at how close her brother was behind her, or if Frerin had joined the chase.

She ran as far and as fast as she could before rounding a corner and slipping off her shoes. She leaned her head back against the wall and held the ram to her chest. She looked down and brushed her thumb over the little felt horns. Vígi, the son of on her father’s chief guards had given it to her only a few days before. Yes she thought it was a little childish, but it was also sweet, and longer lasting the flowers he had gotten for her several weeks before. However, unlike the flowers, her brothers were more likely to notice their sister cuddling a toy ram, despite claiming and showing that she had out grown them.

Dís let out a breath of relief and started trying to make her way back to her room.

“YEEP!” She cried feeling her feet leave the ground and her body being tossed over someone’s shoulders. “Thorin, put me down!”

Frerin just beamed at her and shrugged before patting his sister’s head. Thorin chuckled, “Not yet. Not until you tell us who gave you the ram.”

“No one!”

Frerin raised a brow at his sister, “Really? Just like no one gave you the flowers?”

Dís’ jaw fell open, “H-how did you know?”

“We’re your brothers,” Thorin said shifting her on his shoulder, “No one gets to our sister without us knowing.”

“That, and we were there when Vígi asked her to give you the flowers,” Frerin beamed.

Thorin finally put down his sister in front of a grey door and took a step back and she crossed her arms and glared at her brothers. “If you both knew then why go through all that trouble?”

The two brothers looked at each other then to their sister. Thorin spoke finally as he helped to straightened his sister’s dress. “Well he asked us to give you this,” he said handing her a little note, “and seeing how you were already so happy with the ram, Frerin and I thought we might escort you to his home before your picnic.”

“Our wha-?”

Frerin didn’t give her much of a chance to answer and knocked quickly on the door, before running away with his elder brother to watch the scene unfold.

* * *

 

Thorin had seen it early on, what could be for his sister and was more than happy for her as he saw her walk down the aisle earlier that day. He let out a sigh and turned his back to lands that lay at the foot of the mountain, glad to see that preparations were nearly complete.

“What are you doing up here all alone?” A familiar female voice called to him. Thorin turned to see his sister in her wedding dress and now barefoot walking toward him, a small but tired smile on her face.

“Nothing, just thinking.”

“You do a lot of that. You know you are allowed to have a night off Dearest crown prince in training.”

Thorin gave a bit of a dry laugh and shook his head. “I wasn’t thinking about that. I was thinking about you and Vígi, and your new life ahead of you.”

Dís smiled and looped her arm with her brother’s as the looked over the balcony. “Hmm that seems to be all everyone wants to remind me of, as if I could forget such a thing!” She laughed. “I’m more worried about you Thorin. You worry about Father and Grandfather, and with Frerin taking over the royal guard now, you don’t make much time for yourself anymore. Without me and Frerin reminding you to not to get your beard in a knot, how will you ever find your special someone?”

Thorin knew her tone was teasing, but even under that he could tell she was concerned for him. He gave her a small smile and adjusted her tiara before kissing her forehead. “You’re special to me.”

“You know what I mean Thorin.”

“I know, but I am happy with our family and knowing you are provided for.” He looked down at the musicians almost setting up for the night and pulled his arm away. “You better head down there, you don’t want to miss your entrance.”

“Fine, fine, you’re right like always. But I better see you dancing tonight too, and not with just Mother.”

Thorin nodded and shooed her back the way she came, before heading down to join the others. He stood next to his brother watching as Dís and Vígi shared their first dance as husband and wife, slowly twirling around the floor to Dwalin’s slow notes on the fiddle.

Thorin didn’t think he’d ever seen his sister happier in his life. He watched her dance for a little while longer, still unable to believe the woman before him was his little sister. The couple finished in front of a large table at the head of the room, and that was when he saw it. A little stuffed ram holding a note with the words, “You own my heart.” 


End file.
